Derniers Instants
by Lucie-Fiki
Summary: Ultimes pensées de Lily Potter...


Tout lui revenait par flashs, comme dans ces rêves étranges où l'on ne sait distinguer la réalité de l'imaginaire

Petit One Shot assez banal, avec pas mal de clichés (m'en suis rendu compte à la fin), mais petit One Shot quand même ! Je me suis largement inspirée du chapitre « Prince's Tale » (ça aussi m'en suis rendue compte à la fin, comme quoi notre subconscient est toujours fourbe). Bref, bonne lecture quand même !

Tout lui revenait par flashs, comme dans ces rêves étranges où l'on ne sait distinguer la réalité de l'imaginaire. Des images, des souvenirs s'imposaient, d'autres semblaient à peine effleurer la surface de sa conscience et sombraient de suite dans l'oubli.

Un goûter d'anniversaire avec ses parents et sa sœur, lors d'une belle journée de janvier. C'était une de ces journées d'hiver où le temps semble être suspendu. Les feuilles raidies par le gel craquaient sous ses bottes et elle s'amusait à regarder son souffle se transformer en buée. L'air semblait pur, et plus elle le respirait, plus elle se sentait appartenir à ce monde.

Le soleil était là mais ne réchauffait pas son corps ; c'était une de ces journées d'hiver, particulière et banale à la fois, comme il y en a eu et comme il y en aura, seulement elle, elle ne pourra plus goûter à cet air glacé et à ce soleil froid. Elle ne sera plus jamais en janvier, elle ne connaîtra plus l'hiver.

Un rire, un rire qu'elle croyait avoir oublié, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Pourtant, elle revoyait avec une netteté parfaite Severus Rogue rire aux éclats, du haut de ses dix ans. Rire semblait le métamorphoser, lui qui semblait toujours maussade, le regard obscurci par l'ombre du chagrin. Pourtant, alors qu'ils se poursuivaient gaiement, il riait. Peu à peu, elle parvenait à le rattraper mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il ralentissait exprès. Cependant, c'était toujours elle qui gagnait à la course, c'était toujours elle qui gagnait à cache cache, c'était toujours elle qui gagnait au jeu du nuage le plus extravagant. Il aurait tout fait pour la voir heureuse, pour voir ses yeux sourire. Hélas, les enfants grandissent, en grandissant ils changent ; dans leur cœur, l'innocence et la pureté laissent place à la crainte, la jalousie et la rancœur. Pourtant, à cet instant, ils n'étaient que deux enfants qui riaient.

Puis un autre souvenir prit le dessus, elle se revoyait grimper les marches conduisant au château de Poudlard pour la première fois, crispée comme tous les élèves qui l'entouraient. Heureusement que Severus était là. Il la regardait, tendue par l'appréhension, et ne sachant comment se comporter, il se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. De toute façon, la Répartition ne changerait rien, il savait qu'ils resteraient amis.

Le château devenait au fil des ans sa seconde maison, elle commençait à le connaître par cœur, même si c'était bien sûr impossible pour tout le monde, professeurs y compris. Poudlard. Tant d'émotions et de souvenirs y étaient rattachés… Certaines images lui revenaient brusquement, jaillissant des profondeurs de sa mémoire pour se perdre aussitôt dans les limbes de l'oubli :l'odeur de renfermé et de vieux livres qui régnait dans la bibliothèque, la chaleur réconfortante du feu dans la salle commune, les eaux sombres et mystérieuses du lac, l'orée menaçante de la foret interdite, l'écho des cris des élèves lors des matchs de Quidditch, les longs couloirs pierreux recelant d'une quantité inimaginables de raccourcis, l'odeur du parchemin et de l'encre qui régnait dans les salles, certaines odeurs de potion qu'elle savait si bien préparer, la voix de Dumbledore, les rires de ses amies. Tout cela lui revenait avec une intensité presque insupportable.

Et puis soudain, un visage, son visage, lui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, plus que tout, peut-être plus qu'elle. Il se tenait devant elle, souriant, les cheveux tout juste ébouriffés et les yeux pétillants de malice. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas peur de le perdre, elle savait qu'elle allait le retrouver.

Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, elle pouvait encore se rappeler la façon qu'il avait de l'appeler en susurrant doucement son prénom tout en la contemplant d'un air espiègle, elle pouvait encore se souvenir de la forme de ses mains quand il la prenait par la taille pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte qu'elle gardait en mémoire tous ces petits riens qui faisaient de lui cet être unique. Jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte de l'amour intense qu'elle lui portait et qui émanait de tout son corps.

Elle sut dès lors que rien ne pourrait les séparer, ni la mort, ni le Mal, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Leur fils vivrait, il sera la preuve vivante de leur amour. Un peu de lui et un peu d'elle réunis dans ce tout petit être. Elle souriait intérieurement, oui, grâce à cet enfant elle fera encore un peu partie de ce monde…

Pourtant, l'image de James s'estompait peu à peu, puis tout s'effaça et il ne lui resta plus qu'une seule certitude : l'amour ; l'amour sans limite qu'elle portait à son fils.

Et tout disparut.


End file.
